Marzipan Octopus
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Kisumi gets a surprise visitor on his birthday. And two surprise gifts. Kisumi/Haru.


**Notes:** Written for Kisumi Day 2016. Set sometime post-ES, but not really specific.

* * *

Although Kisumi had been expecting visitors that morning (and would have been offended not to get any, given what day it was), the last person he thought he'd see when he opened his door was Haru. And yet, there he was, stood holding a box that had a pink ribbon stuck on top and looking generally awkward.

"Haru! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kisumi chimed. He was being melodramatic on purpose, because he knew it would annoy Haru, but in truth he was genuinely surprised.

"It's your birthday," muttered Haru, as if Kisumi could have forgotten such a thing.

"Oh yes, I know it's my birthday," Kisumi tutted, "But you've never really bothered about it before. Why the sudden change this year?"

"I didn't... know it when your birthday was before now, but Makoto told me it was today. So... here," Haru replied.

He thrust the box out towards Kisumi, who took it and made a show of examining it while Haru watched. But he didn't open it just yet. It was a thin cardboard box, the sort you could buy in packs and assemble yourself. Which led Kisumi to believe that whatever was inside could be food. Given everything he'd heard about Haru's cooking, he kind of hoped that was the case.

"You didn't have to feel bad about missing all my other birthdays, Haru. I'm not the kind of guy who holds a grudge," Kisumi said, as he turned the box this way and that.

"Don't shake it," Haru warned.

"So it is food then," hummed Kisumi, as if he'd figured out some great mystery.

"Open it and see," instructed Haru, who clearly didn't care for all the airs and graces.

"Fine, if you're going to rush me," Kisumi sighed.

With that he stopped prodding the box around and reached for the seal on the lid. Once released, the top of the box popped open to reveal a small cake on the inside. A pink marzipan octopus rested on a bed of pale peach fondant icing. Because the entire cake was covered by the decorations, it was hard to make out exactly what kind it was, but Kisumi did detect a faint whiff of strawberry jam. The whole thing looked a little worse for the wear from Kisumi jolting the box around (the octopus seemed to be about to topple over into the fondant), but it was otherwise quite charming.

"I hope you like it..." Haru mumbled.

"Y-yes, this is fantastic!" Kisumi gasped, "Much nicer than the one I've got for the party tonight. Oh yeah, are you coming to that? It's open invitation, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to come so I sort of forgot to ask, I guess. Sorry about that."

Haru looked like he wasn't sure what to reply. After a moment he went with, "...Are the others going as well?"

"Honestly, you make it sound like I'd not behave myself if they weren't there to keep an eye on me. But yes, Sousuke and Rin are coming. I'm pretty sure Makoto is as well, so even if you don't know anyone else you can stick with them," answered Kisumi.

"All right, I'll go then," Haru replied.

"Glad to hear that! Well, I better get back to getting ready for it or there won't be any party for you to come to," Kisumi said, "Unless I can invite you in for a drink before you head off. But be warned, I'll probably just rope you into putting up decorations."

"I would, but I'm already on my way to meet the others," said Haru. He did sound apologetic, so Kisumi could tell it wasn't just an excuse.

"All right then, guess I'll catch you tonight," he dismissed, "Thanks so much for the cake."

"You're welcome," Haru murmured.

Then, before Haru had a chance to back away, Kisumi leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was definitely worth it to see Haru's face flush red and his eyes widen to replace his usual stoic indifference with surprise.

"K-kisumi...!" Haru gasped.

"I just did," Kisumi purred, "But if you want me to do it again..."

Before he could mess with Haru any more though, it seemed that Haru beat him to the punch. Haru quickly and awkwardly pushed forward to kiss him, almost squashing the cake box that Kisumi was still holding into his chest. Although Kisumi couldn't see what his own face looked like, he imagined that it must have been a quite a picture. To recover from this he chuckled breezily as Haru pulled away.

"Wow... w-well now..." Kisumi laughed.

"It's just because it's your birthday," Haru told him.

"In that case, I hope that you remember my birthdays more often," joked Kisumi.

There was a definite smirk on Haru's face now. It looked far too attractive for Kisumi's liking.

"We'll see," Haru concluded.

And with that, he turned and headed off down the street as if nothing had happened. It took Kisumi a moment to realise that he was staring after him before he shook his head and decided to get back to sorting out the house. Though honestly, even if the whole party turned out to be a bust, Kisumi knew he'd have something to remember this birthday by for a long while to come.


End file.
